


Just Like Kissing

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties and title brainstorming.

It was the first time they’d been alone in weeks, and he was determined to take advantage of it somehow. His sister’s words, _Everyone loves a blow job. Even girls._ rang in his head regularly, not that he needed any help getting turned on; thinking of Kara eating cereal gave him a hard-on. Hell, thinking of Kara doing _homework_ gave him a hard-on. “Hey, Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how you liked it when I touched you,” he pointed at her crotch, “down there? You know, before we frakked the first time?”

Her teeth flashed in a quick grin. “Mmmhmm.”

“I want to try something else.”

“Okaaaay.” She sat up, waiting for him to elaborate.

Kara was always up for almost anything, but he was still a little nervous about suggesting this. “I want to, um, to, kiss you. Down there.”

“That sounds weird.”

“What’s weird about it? Boys like blow jobs.” Or so he’d heard. He tried not to imagine Kara doing that to him, because it made him light-headed just to think about it. If she ever actually put her mouth anywhere near his penis, he might pass out and miss all the fun.

“But that’s boys.”

“Well, Kandace says -”

“Oh my gods, Karl! You talked to your sister about this? About me?” She wrapped her arms around herself.

Frak! “Well, yes. How else am I supposed to know what to do when I haven’t done it before?”

Kara muttered, “Your family’s weird.”

 _Not as weird as yours._ “Does that mean no?”

“No. It just sounds weird. I’ll let you. But if I don’t like it, you’ll stop, right?”

Karl sighed. “You know I will. I always stop when you don’t want to do something.”

She climbed onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. “Yeah. You do. Can we work up to it, or do I need to just get naked now?” She grinned and ground down on him.

He pushed her toward the other end of the couch and straddled her, poking his fingers into her ribs. She screeched with laughter, pretending to try to get away. Gods, he loved making her laugh. When she was breathing harder and wiggling under his legs, he slowed his hands down, dragging them up and down her sides, pushing her shirt up with his fingers. When he’d uncovered a substantial bit of skin, he leaned down to kiss her stomach and her ribs. He’d never get tired of the sounds she made when he was touching her. He thought he could listen to her for the rest of his life. He never said that to her, though. He knew from watching and listening to his sisters, women rarely stayed with their first loves. He hoped, but he kept it to himself.

Every time he and Kara made out, he tried to remember Kandace’s words about finding those spots. He touched everything, kissed Kara all over the place, just to learn what would make her shiver or giggle or moan or say his name in that breathy, shaky way that meant she _really_ liked what he was doing. His favorites were the places that got Kara hot and he could touch in public. He always paid for it later, but he enjoyed that, too. And even though he could get off with very little effort, he made sure he encouraged Kara, too, told her what felt good (everything) and what didn’t (almost nothing).

He kept her shirt covering her breasts and focused on the skin between them and her waist band. She tasted good. Clean. Sweet. Her skin did, anyway. That reminded him he was going to taste something else, the whole point of this, and he had to shift his dick out of its awkward position. He’d gotten painfully hard in the last couple of minutes. He slipped the sides of her shorts down an inch or two, kissing her hips, then down another couple of inches. He snuck a look up at her; she had her eyes closed and a tiny smile on her lips.

Every time he pulled her shorts down further, he kissed or licked or touched the newly exposed skin. Kara relaxed more and more. When he got her shorts and panties all the way off, though, she froze up.

“What’s wrong, Kara?”

“I don’t know if I want you looking at it. I haven’t even seen it. What if it’s ugly?” She frowned down her body at him.

Karl shook his head. “You’re beautiful. All of you.”

She giggled a little. “And you’re crazy.”

He shrugged. “What if I don’t look? I could close my eyes and just touch you? We’ve done that before. And then I kiss you.” He’d find a way to sneak a peek. How was he supposed to know if she liked it if he couldn’t watch her?

She bit her lip, then nodded almost imperceptibly. Her legs relaxed, and he scooted up her body to kiss her. “Remember to tell me if you don’t like it.” She nodded and he kissed his way down her body again.

“Close your eyes, Karl!”

Once he had, he could feel her legs relax around him. He took his time, kissing the insides of her thighs on both sides until she was making her happy noises again. He paused, nervous. What if he did it wrong or she didn’t like it? She smelled good, though. Like Kara, only more. He wrapped his hands around Kara’s hips and pulled her closer, burying his nose in her.

“I like that.”

She did? He tried to remember the way he’d touched her before they’d frakked, but the frakking part kept distracting him. He thought he’d started out gentle and slow, so he tried that, kissing the joint where her legs ended and the softer skin in the middle.

He worked his way in, kissing around the patch of hair above Kara’s vulva. The soft touch quickly had her breathing harder. He snuck a glance up at her - she had an arm over her eyes, and a smile playing about her mouth. Okay, she liked it so far. What if he pretended he was kissing her? Would it work the same?

He kissed her, mouth closed, several times, and Kara squirmed. “This okay, Kara?”

“Feels weird.”

“You want me to do something different?”

“Well, that sucking thing you do. You could try that. It feels good other places.”

He spread her legs wider, tilted his head, and kissed her again, sucking gently as if he were kissing her neck.

Her thighs tightened around his head, and she said, “Yes. More of that.”

He moved his mouth, kissing and sucking in different places, waiting for signals. The closer he got to the knot right at the top - What was it called? The clitoris? - the more Kara liked it. He pulled back for a few seconds, listening to her panting, squinting so he could look at her, then dove back in, pulling at that knot with his teeth, just a little bit, then sucking on it.

Kara didn’t quite scream, but she got loud right then. He kept going, listening to her moans, feeling the way her fingers pulled at his hair, loving the taste of her. His jaw was tired after a while, and she still hadn’t come. He wondered if he was doing something wrong.

“Talk to me, Kara.”

“I - “ She pulled his hair to drag him closer, not that he could get much closer.

“What do you want?”

“Feels really good. Try your fingers. I like your fingers.”

He smiled and moved his hand in, stroked his fingers over the skin of her lips, and Kara wiggled a little.

“Not like that. Inside. Try ‘em inside.”

He snuck a look. Kara had her eyes tightly closed, so he watched her as he carefully sank a finger into her, then started sucking on her again. She bit her lip, then her mouth dropped open.

“Oh, gods, Karl. More!”

He wasn’t sure more of what, so he pulled his finger out, then pushed two in, sucking harder on her knot at the same time.

“Gods, Karl. Please?”

He stopped for a moment. “Please what, Kara?”

“Please. Don’t stop. Please?”

He felt her around him, the fine tremors increasing until she was nearly shaking. Her fingers clutched his hair, harder and harder. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep going, but then she stopped breathing for a second, and everything clenched tight. When she let go, it felt sort of like an explosion around him. He gentled his touch, pulling back to just rubbing his mouth on her skin.

Finally, Kara took a deep breath and sighed, and her fingers let go of his hair. He kissed her thighs and her stomach and waited for her to say something.

“Where are your condoms?”

“Huh? In my bedroom. Why?”

Kara laughed. “Because I want to frak you, Karl. Right now.”

Oh. “So you liked it, then?” 

He chanced a look up at her, and she glared at him as she asked, “Did you?”

What was he supposed to say? He’d loved it, but then he loved anything that involved parts of his body touching parts of Kara’s body. He shrugged his shoulder and grinned. “It was okay.”

She giggled and raised a foot to push at his shoulder. “I won’t make you do it again, then.”

They smiled at each other for a long moment before she pushed him away. “Bedroom.”


End file.
